


Nighttime Surprises

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara gets a call early one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Surprises

Her phone is ringing incessantly from her bedside table and she reaches for it without opening her eyes, “Hello?”

“Yes, we’re trying to reach Kara Danvers,” a clipped, professional voice says and instantly Kara is awake.

Sitting up Kara glances at the clock on her nightstand, “Yes, this is she.”

“Miss Danvers,” the woman on the other end of the line says, “I’m a nurse with Stanford Medical Center, I was wondering if you could come down to the hospital for me.”

_ Alex _ , is Kara’s first thought, “Is this about Alex? Is she okay?”

“Ms. Danvers is okay but she’s asking for you.”

Kara jumps from the bed, “I’ll be there soon.” As she hangs up the phone Kara contemplates her next course of action. Stanford is a three hour drive but she can fly it in half an hour. It only takes her a second to decide because if Alex had them call, had them says she was asking for her, something important is going on. She leaves a quick note for Eliza and Jeremiah saying she left early, but not how early to visit Alex. Having not see the other girl in several months the note will be neither surprising to or questioned by the older Danvers. The young woman has stepped outside and launched herself into the air without much thought.

* * *

 

When Kara lands in the alley beside Stanford Medical Center she draws in a deep breath, she cut the half hour flight down to fifteen minutes. Making her way into the hospital Kara holds her breath as she approaches the front desk. “Can I help you?” the older lady behind the desk questions.

Kara nods, “Yes, ma’am,” she says, “I’m -um-I’m looking for Alexandra Danvers.”

Typing at the computer the lady studies for a moment and then nods, “Ah, yes, Ms. Danvers is up on four in room four sixteen.” She smiles at Kara, “Take the elevator up and turn left, you can’t miss labor and delivery.”

Kara falters instantly but says no more to the lady at the desk, instead heading for the elevator. She takes the elevator up to the fourth floor and finds her way to room four sixteen, knocking gently. “Come in,” Alex’s voice sounds from the other side. Stepping into the room Kara is shocked to see Alex sitting in the hospital bed and a plastic bassinet at the side of her bed. Alex looks to the door as Kara enters, “Hey, Kara.”

Slowly Kara makes her way to the bed, glancing in the small bassinet, “Alex?”

Tears well up in the other girl’s eyes, “I wasn’t going to tell anyone,” she says quietly.

Kara slides onto the side of Alex’s bed, “Lex, what - you’re always so careful.”

Alex nods slowly, “Some asshole drugged me,” she says as if they’re discussing the weather. “The cops got the guy but I was already four and a half months along.” She glances at the baby in the bassinet, “Look at her, Kara.”

Standing Kara makes her way to the bassinet, brushing the blanket away gently, “She’s beautiful, Alex.”

“Social services will be here in an hour.”

“What?” Kara questions, faltering in her actions to pick the tiny baby up.

“I’m putting her up for adoption.”

“Lex,” Kara says with a shake of her head, “you can’t.”

“Kara, I have nothing to give her, she’ll be better -”

“No,” Kara says stubbornly. “She’ll be better off with her mother.” Lifting the baby into her arms and walking back to Alex’s side Kara sits down beside her. “The little girl in her arms tightens a hand around the edge of her blanket, “She’s a part of you, Alex, you can’t just send her out into the world all alone.”

Resting her head on Kara’s shoulder Alex looks down at her daughter, “You were supposed to talk me out of this.”

“I thought that’s what I was doing.”

Alex smirks, “I meant keeping her. How do I tell Mom and Dad? What do I tell them?”

“The truth,” Kara says simply. “And we should tell the nurse you changed your mind about adoption.”

Still looking at her daughter Alex slowly nods before looking to Kara, “Yeah, yeah we should. Then we need to call Mom and Dad.”

“In the morning,” Kara says, “we’ll call them in the morning.”

“Okay,” Alex says with a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalex with number 14, "You’re supposed to talk me out of this.”


End file.
